pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White Chaos (Episode)/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for the 21st episode of the Pandora Hearts anime which firstly aired on August 27, 2009. This episode also anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts manga Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma and Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos in Pandora Hearts Volume 7. ::::::::::::::::::: Image Gallery Ep21 - pembukaan pertama episode.png|The episode opens ep21 - barma dukedom's opera.png|The Barma's opera Ep22-kostum formal alice.png|Gil, Alice, Oz arrive Ep21 - sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke opera.png Ep21 - alice mengeluhkan kostumnya.png Ep21 - komentar oz tentang kostum alice.png Ep21 - alice tersipu.png Ep21 - kemunculan reim.png|Reim appears Ep21 - reim in barma dukedom.png|Reim in Barma Dukedom as Rufus' valet Ep21 - break kurang senang.png Ep21 - interior in Barma Dukedom.png|Interior in Barma's opera Reim guide the four.png|Reim guide the four Alice in Barma Dukedom.png Ep21 - oz berpikir.png|Oz thinking Ep21 - interior in Barma Dukedom 2.png|A design in Barma's opera Oz & Gil in Barma Dukedom.png During tragedy - young vincent crying.png|A flashback of little Vincent during the Tragedy of Sablier Alice's Corpse.jpg|A flashback of Alice's corpse Baskervilles An1.jpg|The Baskerville Clan known member recently (in anime) Pandora and some of its members.jpg|Pandora and some of its important member, like Break; Sharon; Oscar and Reim Ep21 - break memperingatkan oz tentang alice.png|And later, Break reminds Oz about Alice Ep21 - oz memastikan perasaannya.png Ep21 - oz terdiam melihat alice.png Aliceinbarmadukedom2lookoz.png Reiminrufusroom.png Alicegilinbarmadukedom.png Alice&gilsurprisedinBarmadukedom.png Rufus'illusion self.png Gil&ReiminBarmaDukedom.png Barma3.png Ep22-oztalkstorufusillusion.png Ep22-ketahuan gagal berhenti merokok.png Ep22-aliceozinbarmadukedom.png Ep22-breakleaves.png ep21 - ilusidodo 1.png ep21 - ilusidodo 2.png ep21 - ilusidodo 3.png Ep22-exterior of barma dukedom.png Ep21 - berdiskusi.png Ep22-negosiasi.png Ep22-alice gil listening.png Gilsurprisedwithoz'sword.png Ep21 - meradang.png ConfusedinBarmaDukedom.png Ep21 - oz terbengong-bengong.png Ep21 - barma frustasi.png Ep21 - oz bahaya.png Ep21 - gil bengong.png Ep21 - mencari rufus yang jatuh.png Ep21 - oz alice hah.png Ep22 - menghindari serangan.png Ep21 - subtitle.png Ep22 - rufus' illusion self intimidates alice.png Ep21 - alice hitam putih.png little red queen in RED.png Ep22 - alice kicks rufus' illusion self.png Ep22 - astonished oz.png Ep22 - menegaskan kembali.png Ep22 - memojokkan.png Alice'sconfidenceinBarmaDukedom.png Alice'swillinBarmaDukedom.png Mkgl - ALICE KETAWA GILA.png Ep22 - percakapan alice dengan oz.png Moroman - alice oz in barma dukedom.png|"It's named comrades." Ep22 - break gil seeing alice and oz.png Ep22 - alice oz menghampiri.png Ep21 - konfrontasi.png Ep21 - illusionsmirk.png Ep21 - breakevin2.png Ftop - break slashing rufus' illusion self.png Shocked alice.png Ep21 - break destroys 2.png Reim-gil-seeing-the-faded-illusion.png Ep21 - destroyed illusion.png Rufus Barma 1.png Gallery5.png Emily.jpg Emily2.jpg Ep21 - kevin legnard anime.png Ep21 - alicegiloz trio.png Ep21 - break blood cough.png Rufusaidtobreak.png Ozrufusirritatedbreak.png Coldrufustakealittleattackfrombreak.png Gallery7.png Rufus Barma.jpg Reim-protects-break.png Reim8.png Ep21 - reimengerang.png ep21 - benarkah itu.png Rufuschasebreak.png Gallery9.jpg Rufusattackbreak.png Break's Illegal contractor mark is shown.jpg Reim-oz-alice-gil shocked.png Ep21 - segelilegal2.png Watchthemark.png Tiredbreak.png Reimcatchesunconsciousnessbreak.png RufusseeingtheunconsciousnessBreak.png Rufus shows the truth.png Ep21 - diorama rufus.png Ep21 - kevin sang hantu mata merah.png|"The Red-Eyed Ghost." Ep21 - alice gil listening to rufus.png Ep21 - cold oz.png Gallery6.jpg Ep21 - break tak sadarkan diri.png Ep22 - break jatuh ke dalam abyss.png|Kevin Legnard dropped into the Abyss Kevincheshireinanime.png|Cheshire and Kevin Legnard Ep21 - kevin slash cheshire.png Ep21 - cheshire away.png Thedollsurroundedkevin.png Ep21 - boneka ketawa sadis.png Ep21 - para boneka setan.png Ep21 - sang ratu putih kecil.png Ep21 - sang ratu putih.png Ep21 - kevin terbengong-bengong.png Ep22 - the intention and her light rabbitoy.png Ep22 - the intention swirling.png Ep21 - sang ratu putih kecil dan bonekanya.png WIll879.jpg Albus anime.JPG Ep21 - kevin sangat terkejut.png Ep21 - the intention talking with albus.png TheIntentionwithAlbus.png TheIntentionSmiles.png Ep21 - the intention sadisticalaugh.png Ep22 - kevin attacks the intention.png Ep21 - cheshireams.png Will of Abyss AnPic1.png Ep21 - apa itu abyss.png Ep21 - the intention interesting.png Ep21 - kevin ketakutan.png Ep21 - albuslammedkevinanime.png Ep21 - albus attacks kevin 01.png Ep21 - the intention albus.png Ep21 - the intention power.png Ep21 - albus killed.png Ep21 - kevin dalam hujan darah.png Abyss4.jpg TheIntentiontookscheshiretodancetogether.png Ep21 - cheshire agreed to dance.png TheIntentiondancingwithCheshireintheanime.png Ep21 - abyssal powers.png Ep21 - kevin and dolls.png Ep21 - kevin terkejut.png Break meets the Will of the Abyss.jpg TheIntentionsurroundingkevin.png TheIntentionsurroundingkevin2.png Ep21 - the intention's explaining.png TheIntentionexplainsaboutGlen(Oswald).png TheIntentiongetsanidea.png Ep22 - the intention took kevin's left eye anime.png TheIntentiontakeskevinlefteye.png TheIntentionexplainshercrazyidea.png Ep21 - happy cheshire.png Ep21 - dayangdayang sang ratu putih kecil.png Ep21 - kevin megap megap.png Emily3.jpg Ep21 - halusinasi akan emily sinclair.png TheIntentionKevinCheshire.png TheIntentionshockedwithkevindone.png Ep21 - kevin terkejut sendiri.png TheIntentionscarysmile.png Ep21 - kevin ketakutan lagi.png Ep21 - baskervillestate portrait 1.png|While at Sablier, Baskervilles mansion Ep21 - baskervillestate portrait 2.png Tragedy Pic1.jpg TheIntentionKevinCheshiresensedthefallenofSablier.png TheIntentionastonishedwithSablierfallenintoAbyss.png Ep01 - sabliers hole.png Ep21 - the intention fell.png Ep21 - cheshire berteriak.png TheIntentionsensesablierfallenintoAbyss.png Ep21 - cheshire alyss kevin.png Ep21 - cheshire mendengar suara vincent kecil.png Ep22 - vince and unconcious gil visits the intention.png|The episode is closed Trivia Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime